Pushing The Boundaries
by BloodAsh22
Summary: Harry Potter vanished at six years old and has been presumed dead. Summer after what would have been 4th year, Voldemort returns and Snape is summoned to the first gathering. Voldemort tells the DE that Potter is alive and commands them to find him. AU


**Title:** Pushing The Boundaries

**Summary: **Harry Potter vanished at six years old and has been presumed dead. Summer after what would have been 4th year, Voldemort returns and Snape is summoned to the first gathering. Voldemort tells the DE that Potter is alive and commands them to find him.

**Pairings: **As of now I'm not sure on the main couples

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Original Characters, Slash, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Powerful!Dark-ish!Political!Animagus!Independent!Harry, and Vampire!Regulus.

**Authors Note: **The Philosopher's stone was never in Hogwarts, there was no Quirrell possessed by Voldemort, the Diary was never left in Ginny's possession – and there was no Tri-Wizard Tournament. Sirius Black was released after Harry disappear and is the History of Magic Professor.

**Chapter One:**

_**10 Years Ago**_

_Harry Potter was a very strange child. He had always been different. He had realized at a very young age that he was different, but he didn't care much. You see, Harry knew things. Things that no small child should know. He was often very quiet, with a distant, thoughtful expression on his face. _

_Harry Potter lived with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and his awful whale of a cousin Dudley, because his own parents had died when he was just over a year old._

_Dudley had taken a liking to using Harry as a punching bag ever since they'd started school the previous fall. It was the nearly the middle of the night. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told him as a 'birthday gift' he was to sleep outside in the rain. But it had subsided raining hours ago but the rain still drizzled down. _

_Harry looked down at a small plastic watch he had found at the playground and count down of for the clock to reach midnight._

"_10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2-"Harry whispered taking a breather before whispering his only wish. "I wish someone would take me away."_

_But then the strangest thing happened. All of a sudden, the air seemed to grow heavy, and right before his eyes, water droplets seemed to slow down. They grew slower and slower until they came to a complete stop. Motionless, frozen in mid-air, as if someone had taken a picture._

_Harry looked around wildly for any sight of motion. But nothing. Harry's heart began to beat furiously in his chest as confusion and panic set in. What if this was one of those freakish things that his aunt and uncle were always blaming him for? Oh, he'd be lucky to even see any food for a week!_

_Just as Harry was about to panic and run, there was a huge 'CRACK!' and a shock wave rocketed through the air, colliding with Harry and sending him flying onto his back._

_Standing in front of him was a woman and man. He could see in from the light of the street_ _lamps a woman that had long brown hair and luminescent green eyes._

"_My Love do you believe this is the one that has called for you?" one asked._

"_Of course, Regulus. He bares the eyes of the of the Cadenza family," The woman spoke observing him for a moment, cocking her head slightly to the side curiously. "He's so small."_

"_Hey," Harry grumbled, and finally pushed himself to his feet._

"_Hello young one. We have come here for you. What is your name?" the women smiled._

"_M-me?" Harry stuttered. "My name is Harry. If you don't even know my name, how can you think you're looking for me?"_

"_Your heart called to me. You beg to be taken away did you not," The woman said firmly._

"_I made a birthday wish," Harry shudder._

"_My name is Alessandra_ _Cadenza, this is my Husband Regulus Black," Alessandra smiled holding her hand out. "Where are your parents?"_

"_Well... my parents died in a car accident when I was a baby. My aunt says that's where my scar came from," Harry said, pushing his messy black fringe up and exposing the lightening-bolt shaped scar on his forehead._

"_Oh Merlin that's Harry Potter, my love," Regulus finally spoke in utter disbelief. "My brother is his godfather I believe. But this is not his home."_

"_How did you know my last name," Harry said, frowning more deeply. _

"_I went to school with your parents," Regulus stated. "You will come with us."_

"_Wait, hold on!" Harry said suddenly feeling rather overwhelmed. "What if I don't want to? I mean, I don't even know who you are! How do I know you're not lying? What's going to happen if I come with you?"_

"_We will teach you; train you. You have a great destiny to fulfill. One that only you can perform," Regulus said noticing the time spell beginning to break._

_Harry shook his head, feeling lost. "But that can't be right."_

"_Harry, we are kin. I don't how but we share blood. I feel that all you want is a home and happiness. I will give that to you, but you must come." _

_Harry nodded dumbly taking Alessandra. He knew that she wasn't lying to him that she would give him a life he could only dream. And with a CRACK! Harry Potter disappeared._

* * *

**Mid-Summer, 1995**

Within the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was in undeniable shock. Severus had just announced that he had located Harry. Dumbledore's eyes were drawn to a small burn mark on the map in the middle of the ocean about half-way between Iceland and Scotland. He could see a slight indication of land-mass there, around the burn mark.

"You've found him?" Lupin exclaimed.

"I believe so," Severus confirmed with a nod.

"What changed? How did you find him now? When nothing worked before?" Sirius asked, looking rather shocked.

"I found a strand of Potter's hair at the old Dursley house inside the cupboard. I used that to look into areas with no magical life what so ever."

Sirius jumped to his feet. "Alright, then let's get going! What are we still doing here if we know where Harry is?"

"Sit down, Black," Severus drawled, rolling his eyes at the impetuous Gryffindor.

"I will not sit down! We know where Harry is! We should go and get him now! Voldemort is out there and he knows Harry is alive! Every minute we waste is a minute one of them could be going after him instead!"

"If we all up and vanish the day before all the children are intended to leave, there is no doubt that some of them will tell their parents of the sudden unexplained absence of three Professors and the Headmaster," Severus sneered.

"Not to mention that I have already procured transportation and we can leave tomorrow afternoon as soon as the train has departed," Dumbledore said in an appeasing voice. "Preparations?" Black echoed curiously.

"Certain magical islands are not accessible by portkey. At least, not a legal one," Lupin explained gently. "Warded against most ways of ways of transportation."

Black seemed to sink slightly and he fell back into his seat with a frustrated huff. "Alright, so how do we get there? Broom?"

"The sea and winds are too rough, and the distance too great to take brooms. We will go by boat." Dumbledore answered.

Black blinked in apparent surprise before grimacing in distaste. Severus had to admit he was far from pleased by the prospect either.

* * *

The next day Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Severus Snape found themselves on a boat was basically charmed to operate itself. It seemed a bit overkill, simply to reacquire one runaway teenager, and yet the headmaster had actually wanted to get more people, but had been unable to on such short notice. The journey took three hours but they had arrived to the island Harry Potter currently resided in.

The site was amazing.

"Bine ați venit la Mystin," Black read from a large banner on a large, heavy, wooden gate. "What does that mean?"

"Mystin. That must be the name of the island," Severus said.

There were several large men dressed in heavy cloaks descended on them. Severus couldn't help but notice that they were all armed with some rather impressive bladed weapons, and a few people stationed on the towers appeared to have large longbows.

"Care este afacerea ta aici?" one of the men called

"I'm afraid that I am unfamiliar with your language," Dumbledore called out.

"Ah, engleza, da?" the man said a moment later, and Sirius give a slightly relieved sigh from a few feet to his left.

"Yes, do you speak English?" Dumbledore asked.

"They Don't but I do," a softer voice spoke.

"Something you would like to share with the rest of us, Lupin?" Severus drawled noticing the man's nostrils were flaring rather frequently and he was clearly tense.

"That voice… the scent… I know that scent lavender and peppermint," Remus said and Severus froze. Only one people in the world smelt like at least only one person that Remus and Severus knew of.

"Dahlia Crouch," Severus spoke and the figure stepped forward. Removing the hood her brown locks fell pooling around her face. Her deep, dark blue eyes twinkling.

"Not so easily forgotten. What business do you have here?" Dahlia said before turning to the men. "Armele jos!"

The men lowered their weapons and began to disperse.

"We are looking for someone who we believe is living in your town."

"Who is it you be looking for Professor?"

"He is a young man. He would be approaching his fifteenth birthday this summer. He has been missing since he was six years old. We have been searching for him for many years and he was finally believed dead until recently when certain events finally provided the clues we needed to effectively track him. We fear for his safety and it is imperative that we find him."

"Ahh, you mean Harry Potter," Dahlia tsked at the old man.

Dumbledore's eyes widened minutely, but he mostly masked his reaction. Black, in contrast, did not mask his at all.

"He's here?!" Black gasped, excitedly. "Well, take us to him!"

"Not going to happen, Black! You will not pass here until I get the say so!" Dahlia said with a glare.

"Why the hell not!? He's my godson! I've been searching for him for years! If he's here, I demand to speak to him!" Sirius said whipping his wand out.

"Your magic won't work help Black. Outsider can't use magic inside the wards of Mystin," Dahlia smirked. "Harry is my student not yours. We protect our own here if you want past, you must be approved."

"You have my word that we mean Harry no harm. In fact, we are here specifically to help protect him. We are not the only people looking for him and I fear that if we do not act quickly, there will be others coming for him very soon and I guarantee you, they will be far more hostile and most likely come in greater numbers."

"Your word means nothing here, Professor Dumbledore. And sadly it means nothing to me anymore." Dahlia sighed before turning to Severus looking him in dead in the eye before yelling, "Expecto Patronum!"

A bright light bursts thought the tip of her wand which morphed into a panther.

"I thought you said Outsider can't use magic inside the wards of Mystin," Sirius huffed.

"I'm not an Outsider. I've lived in Mystin since my brother was put in Azkaban you idiot," Dahlia sneered. About five minutes later a corporeal patronus fully-formed in the shape of what looked like a winged unicorn.

"Harry wishes to meet with them after his final class. Show them in and show them kindness."

"You shall follow me," Dahlia said leading them thought the gates of Mystin.

Mystin was very light hearted beautiful circular town. In the middle of the town was a giant House or a mini castle. There where children running around two teenagers came running up to them. One a girl with dark brown hair pulled back and glinting black eyes the other was a boy that was tall and lean, somewhat lanky.

"Mother! Where are you going?" the female of the two asked.

"I'm going to see Alessandra. Soren… Eileen would you like join us," Dahlia sighed.

"Sure, I haven't seen Harry in like two day. What if he learned something knew without me," Soren said melodramatically.

"Nerd!" Eileen yells before running off Soren took off after her.

"My children," Dahlia chuckled as they reached the doors of the large house that sat in the middle of town, Eileen and Soren waiting patiently next to the door waiting for them. The door only to reveal a woman long brown hair and luminescent green eyes stood in front of them.

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly.

Dumbledore took a step forward, taking the lead. "I am Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. These are my colleagues; the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, our potions master, Severus Snape, our History of Magic Professor, Sirius Black and Our Defense Against Magical Creatures Professor Remus Lupin. We are searching for a young man that I believe to be here."

"You are looking for Harry," the woman stated, and it was not at all a question. "Why should I let you see Harry?"

"We were all friends of Mr. Potter's parents," McGonagall said trying to explain. "When it was discovered that he was missing from his relatives home, we spent years trying to find him and make sure he was safe. Even after all these years, we had not given up hope that he would be found alive."

"Dahlia I am to understand you know these people personal," Alessandra said turning to the other woman.

"Yes, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were at the school when I attended Hogwarts. Severus, Sirius, Remus and I were all in the same year," Dahlia explained. "Remus and I had common friends and Severus and my brother where friends."

"What I would like to know is if you all cared so much about Harry. Then why were none of you not there to take the boy in after his parents were killed?" the woman asked with a pointed look.

Sirius paled. "I failed in my duty. The night that Harry's parents were killed, I lost my head. I should have been focused on looking after my godson, but all I could think about was getting revenge against the traitor who damned them all to death. I ended up in Azkaban; framed for a crime I didn't commit."

"That explains that and you Remus you're a werewolf so laws in England wouldn't let to touch him," Alessandra tsked. "And that is why the boy ended up with those wretched people? I must wonder – if you all were so worried about the Harry's welfare, did no one see how they treated him?"

"I was still in Azkaban... but... but if I hadn't..." Sirius choked.

"That was not directed at you Lord Black. You are not to blame," Alessandra assured him before turn to McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"She is right Sirius. You are hardly the only one to bare the blame," McGonagall said with a sad sigh. "I knew those people were awful. I told Albus that they were the worst sort of muggles."

"We seem to all agree that it is your fault Mr. Dumbledore," Alessandra spoke with pure dislike.

"I will concede that mistakes have been made in the past," Dumbledore said, stepping forward again. "But the forces coming for Harry are stronger and more deadly than I suspect you and your people here are prepared to handle."

"Wizards without magic are hardly dangerous. But it is Harry's choice to make not mine so I will allow you to see him," Alessandra sighed. "Do not think this means I accept you or that I will allow you to manipulate him. Our Harry does not abide by lies and deceptions and he will not be used as a weapon. If you want him to trust you and care for your cause, you will have to earn it. Respect him. Trust him."

Alessandra stepped back and motioning the group inside. Minerva and Albus shared a brief look before stepping inside.

"Queen Alessandra may we see Harry and Cadence also," Eileen said smiling.

"Of course you two are always welcome," Alessandra smiled walking over though the house. Eileen and Soren ran off as the group passed another set of doors and found themselves being led into a large open courtyard.

"I must admit I am curious as to how exactly Mr. Potter came to reside here on Mystin," Dumbledore said in a casual, conversational tone as they walked. "It is a great distance from Surrey, after all."

"I brought him here myself on his 6th birthday," Alessandra said curtly as she continued her confident stride forward.

"So you kidnapped him," Sirius said in an accusatory voice.

"I would more likely describe it as rescuing him. Those muggles were trash and his uncle was a bastard." Alessandra spat, "They beat Harry when he showed signs of accidently magic and barely feed him. When I found him he was asleep outside in the rain all alone."

"Did you realize exactly who Harry was?" Dumbledore asked, still in that calm, conversational tone.

"I did not, of course my husband did the moment he saw the scar."

"Do the people here realize who he is?" Dumbledore pressed on easily.

"Of course. Not that they care," Alessandra shrugged. "Most people who live here lost family during the war. Like Dahlia she came here after her brother was taken away she was young, pregnant, and scared of the world beyond the wards of this island."

"So, am I to understand that since coming here Potter has been raised as a prince as are the Queen?" Severus put forth rather snidely.

"I would hardly say that. Mr. Snape it takes a village to raise a child. Harry and all the children born within these wards are raised by the people. Harry was very shy upon come he would only take to me and my husband. Of course I can't say that about my own child Cadence."

The group stopped in the middle of the courtyard. Sitting in the middle of the grass was a young man with small animal in his lap for the looks of it; it seemed to be a baby Hippogriff.

Alessandra chuckled watching the young men before calling out, "Cum este ea astăzi?"

"Mai bine decât ieri," The young man called back with a chuckle as the Hippogriff pecked at his ear. The warm smile melted off his face as his eyes caught the rest of the group and he eyed them warily. "Outsiders?"

"Yes, go change they are here to talk to you about the Dark Lord."

* * *

**So I hope this was good. Feedback is welcome.**

**Not To many Oc's- Plus none of them are really to main (Alessandra, Cadance and Dahlia won't be in alot of the chapters)**

**Eileen Silver Snape-** Severus and Dahlia's only daughter, Twin Sister of Soren Snape, and Best friend of Harry Potter

**Soren Bartemius Snape- **Severus and Dahlia's only son, Twin brother of Eileen Snape, and Best friend of Harry Potter

******Dahlia Crouch-** Severus Snape's ex-girlfriend, Mother of Eileen and Soren, Close friend of Regulus and Alessandra.

**Alessandra Cadenza- **Wife of Regulus Black, Family Member of Harry Potter (Will be explained in next chapter), Half vampire/half witch

**Cadance ****Cadenza-** Daughter of Regulus and Alessandra, Adopted sister of Harry Potter, Five years old

Oh and I created the Defense Against Magical Creatures because that was what Remus was teaching most of 3rd year.


End file.
